Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 131
"The Light Shining in Eternal Darkness" is the one hundred and thirty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on November 13th, 2016. Featured Duels Declan Akaba vs. Riley Akaba vs. Declan.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Declan Declan activates "D/D Brownie" and " " in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons " " (100/2100) and " " (300/600) from his hand in Attack Position. He activates the Continuous Spell Card "Dark Contract with Surplus Summons", allowing him to Fusion Summon a "D/D/D" monster using monsters on his field. He fuses "Lilith" and "Night Howl" on his field to Fusion Summon " " (2000/1500). As Declan Special Summoned a monster from his Extra Deck, he activates the effect of "D/D Brownie", Special Summoning it from his Pendulum Zone (0/0) in Attack Position. Since another "D/D" monster was Special Summoned to Declan's field, the effect of "Genghis" activates, allowing Declan to Special Summon a "D/D" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Lilith" (100/2100). As "Lilith" was Normal or Special Summoned, Declan activates its effect, allowing him to add a "D/D" monster from his Graveyard to his hand. He adds "Night Howl". Declan tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Brownie" with the Level 4 "Lilith" to Synchro Summon " ". Declan Normal Summons "Night Howl" (300/600). Its effect activates, allowing Declan to Special Summon a "D/D" monster from his Graveyard with its ATK and DEF reduced to 0. He Special Summons "Lilith" (100/2100 → 0/0). Declan activates the second effect of "Surplus Summons", reducing the Level of a "D/D" monster he controls by 1 until the End Phase. He reduces the Level of "Lilith" to 3. Declan overlays his two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "D/D/D Boulder King Darius" (1900/???). He activates the effect of "Darius", detaching and Overlay Unit to destroy a "Dark Contract" card he controls and add another "Dark Contract" card from his Deck to his hand. He destroys "Surplus Summons". Declan Sets a card. Turn 2: Riley Riley's hand contains "Past Loop of Nightmare", "Re-Fusion", "Photo Frame", "Montage Fusion", and "C/C Critical Eye". Riley draws "Film Magician". Declan activates the Continuous Trap Card "Dark Contract with the Eternal Darkness". While active, it prevents players who do not control a "Dark Contract with the Eternal Darkness" from activating Spell/Trap Cards that target monsters, as well as using monsters on the field for Tribute, Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summons. However, Declan will take 1000 damage during each of his Standby Phases. Riley Normal Summons "Film Magician" and Sets a card. Turn 3: Declan During his Standby Phase, the effect of "Eternal Darkness" inflicts 1000 damage to Declan (Declan 4000 → 3000). "Darius" attacks "Film Magician". As "Film Magician" was attacked, its effect activates, making its ATK/DEF equal to the ATK of "Darius" during damage calculation only, while its other effect prevents "Film Magician" from being destroyed by battle. Since "Darius" would be destroyed by battle, Declan activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to prevent its destruction, destroy the monster it battled, and inflict 500 damage to Riley (Riley 4000 → 3500). "Alexander" attacks Riley directly (Riley 3500 → 1000). Riley obtains an Action Card. "Genghis" attacks Riley directly, but Riley activates the Action Card "Damage Vanish", reducing the battle damage to zero. Turn 4: Riley Riley draws "Pure Ray". He activates his face-down "Photo Frame", which lets him copy the name and effects of a face-up Spell/Trap his opponent controls. He targets "Eternal Darkness". Riley activates "Pure Ray", which lets him destroy a card on both players' fields with the same name and decrease the ATK of all monsters on the field by 100 for each monster on the field. He destroys Declan's "Dark Contract with the Eternal Darkness" and his own "Photo Frame", treated as "Dark Contract with the Eternal Darkness" ("Alexander": ATK 2500 → 2200) ("Darius": ATK 1900 → 1600) ("Genghis": ATK 2000 → 1700). Riley Normal Summons "C/C Critical Eye" and activates "Montage Fusion". This allows Riley to use monsters he controls as to Fusion Summon a monster while both players have Fusion Materials listed on a Fusion Monster. He fuses "Critical Eye" and "Montage Fusion" to Fusion Summon "C/C/C Sonic Halberd of Battle". It can attack twice during the same Battle Phase, but since Declan controls a WIND monster, "Sonic Halberd" can attack three times. "Sonic Halberd" attacks and destroys "Alexander" (Declan 3000 → 2200) and "Genghis" (Declan 2200 → 900). As "Genghis" was destroyed, its effect activates, allowing Declan to add a "Dark Contract" card from his Graveyard to his hand. He adds "Eternal Darkness". "Sonic Halberd" attacks "Darius". Yugo vs. Yuri Turn 6: Yuri As a " " was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Yuri activates the effect of " " granted by "Greedy Venom". He can banish that "Sarraceniant" from his Graveyard to Special Summon "Greedy Venom" from there. He does so and Special Summons it (3300/2500) in Attack Position. Yuri Sets a card. During the End Phase, the effect of " " wears off, and its ATK returns to its original value ("Crystal Wing": ATK 6300 → 3000). Turn 7: Yugo "Crystal Wing" attacks and destroys "Greedy Venom", with "Crystal Wing" gaining ATK equal to the ATK of the Level 10 "Greedy Venom" during damage calculation only ("Crystal Wing": 3000 → 6300) (Yuri 4000 → 1000). As "Greedy Venom" was destroyed, Yuri activates its effect, destroying all monsters on the field, and inflicting damage to their controllers equal to those monsters' original ATK. "Crystal Wing" is destroyed (Yugo 4000 → 1000). As "Greedy Venom" was destroyed, Yuri activates the effect of " ", granted by "Greedy Venom", in his Graveyard, banishing itself to Special Summon "Greedy Venom" again. As an Extra Deck monster was destroyed, Yugo activates his face-down "Extra Shave Reborn" to Special Summon an Extra Deck monster with a lower Level than the destroyed monster from the Graveyard. Yugo Special Summons " ". As a monster was Special Summoned to his field, Yugo Special Summons "Speedroid 5 6 Plane" from his hand via its own effect, and activates its effect, which would decrease the ATK of an opponent's monster by 600. As a Level 5 or higher monster on the field activated its effect, Yugo activates the effect of "Clear Wing" to negate that effect, destroy that monster, and increase the ATK of "Clear Wing" by that of the destroyed monster until the End Phase ("Clear Wing": ATK 2500 → 4300). "Clear Wing" attacks and destroys "Greedy Venom", but Yuri activates the effect of " " in his Graveyard, banishing a "Predaplant" monster from his Graveyard and returning another banished monster to his Graveyard to halve the battle damage he would take. He banishes " " from his Graveyard and returns the banished "Starving Venom" (Yuri 1000 → 500). "Greedy Venom" is destroyed. As a monster Special Summoned from his Extra Deck was destroyed Yuri activates his face-down "Extra Shave Reborn" to Special Summon an Extra Deck monster with a lower Level than the destroyed monster. He Special Summons "Starving Venom" (2800/2000) in Attack Position. .]] Turn 8: Yuri Yuri activates the effect of "Starving Venom", negating the effects of a monster his opponent controls and granting its effects to "Starving Venom" until the End Phase. He negates the effects of "Clear Wing" and has "Starving Venom" gain its effects. Yuri activates " ", which lets Special Summon a "Predaplant" monster from his Graveyard and equip itself to the Summoned monster. He Special Summons "Drosophyllum Hydra" (800/2300). Yuri activates the effect of "Drosophyllum Hydra" to banish a "Predaplant" monster from his Graveyard to decrease the ATK of an opponent's monster by 500. He banishes " " and targets "Clear Wing". As a Level 5 or higher monster activated its effect, Yuri activates the effect that "Starving Venom" inherited from "Clear Wing", negating that effect, destroying that monster, and increasing its ATK by the destroyed monster's ATK until the End Phase ("Starving Venom": 2800 → 3600). "Starving Venom" attacks and destroys "Clear Wing" (Yugo 1000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. This card can be seen in Yugo's Graveyard. * Speedroid Vidroskull |tuner monsters = * Speedroid Fiendmagnet |synchro monsters = * * |traps = * Extra Shave Reborn }} * * * |fusion monsters = * * |spells = * |traps = * Extra Shave Reborn }} |tuner monsters = * |pendulum monsters = * D/D Brownie * |fusion monsters = * |synchro monsters = * |xyz monsters = * D/D/D Boulder King Darius |spells = * Dark Contract with Surplus Summons |traps = * Dark Contract with the Eternal Darkness }} Notes